The Crystal Of His Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a young girl is thrown into the Grant Mansion's cellar by bullies, she meets the occupants and falls for one of them, who also falls for her too. Rated T.


**Another story that occurred to me. I only own Rachel, Cassy, Stephanie,and Jacob Williams. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Crystal Of His Heart<strong>

Cassy looked around her new room that her uncle had given her to stay in after her parents had kicked her out a day ago. She was eighteen and didn't have a boyfriend and was hoping to go onto college, but her parents had decided they wouldn't support her anymore and so now, she was here in the small town of Staybrook, California. It's wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big either. She set down her suitcase on the bed and looked out the window.

"Is everything okay, pumpkin?"

Cassy smiled and turned to her uncle. Jacob Williams was a tall man in his fifties, but he was Cassy's favorite uncle. "Yes, Uncle Jacob," she said. "Thanks for letting me come."

He smiled. "I know it's a little hard after what my brother and his wife did, but I hope you'll like it here. Staybrook may be small, but it's a good town."

Cassy looked out the window again and saw a huge forest to the East. "Where does that forest go?" she asked him.

"Oh, just over some hills where the old Grant Mansion is," he said. "It is owned by Rachel Jocklin. Her three uncles live in the Jocklin Mansion that's just a mile away from the Grant Mansion and Russell Jocklin owns a shop in town."

"Jocklin?" she asked. "Aren't they the ones that speak at the colleges occasionally?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, they are," he said. "They're good people and their nieces, Rachel and Sasha, often help the elderly folks. They also just graduated with high honors from the local college. Maybe you can go there too. It's a good college."

Cassy nodded. "Maybe," she said. "Are there any girls around my age?"

"Several," he said. "But many are troublemakers. So, be careful."

Cassy nodded again and hugged her uncle, who hugged her protectively and then let her get settled. She set up her room and then got in bed, glancing out the window as the sun set and sighed.

"I hope I made a good choice," she said to herself. "Considering I had to make it so fast."

She knew her uncle would always be there for her and she was grateful to him. With one more sigh, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cassy went for a walk, deciding to see the town and possibly meet the people. She was just coming up to the library when she was grabbed. "Well, a new girl," sneered a voice and Cassy saw an older girl who looked like a real Barbie doll with the make-up and fake eyelashes she wore.<p>

"What should we do with her, Stephanie?" asked another girl.

The girl looked at Cassy. "Show her what we do to girls that don't belong," said Stephanie as she nodded to her boyfriend behind Cassy and the young man hit the back of Cassy's head hard enough to make the world spin. She blacked out.

When she woke up, she saw Stephanie smiling cruelly at her. "Open the cellar doors," she said to the two girls, who did so as their boyfriends held Cassy up. "The girls who don't belong are put down in the cellar to be eaten alive," Stephanie said, seeing the look of horror on Cassy's face. "No one comes out alive."

Cassy began to struggle, but was punched in the stomach as she was then thrown roughly into the cellar and tumbled down the stairs. Wincing in pain, she climbed back up the short flight of stairs and pushed on the doors, but the bullies had put a chain and lock on the doors, along with a plank of wood between the handles, making it impossible for Cassy to open them.

"Let me out!" she cried out, pushing on the doors, but they didn't budge more than a few inches. "Help!"

The bullies just laughed and ran off, leaving the poor girl in the dark cellar and she kept pounding on the doors, trying to get out. It was too dark in there and she began to cry. "Help," she said softly, trying to see in the dark, but tumbled down the stairs again. She wasn't too injured, but her arms and legs hurt from falling. They were probably bruised. She hugged herself into a ball and cried, shaking hard.

Suddenly, a door opened and she looked up and saw two large shadows bound down the stairs. They looked like giant dogs and she felt really scared. Then a light flared on and she blinked, seeing only a huge orange blur and a red blur through her squinting.

But she also saw the huge teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She jumped back, still screaming as they got closer to her.

"What's going on?" asked a voice as Cassy watched something tall that was colored purple and magenta come down the stairs and look over at her with his green, Cyclops like eye. She screamed again and tried to merge with the wall behind her. The being came up to her and kneeled down, gently grabbing her shoulder with one hand and covering her mouth with his other hand, cutting off her screaming. "Calm down," he said somewhat sternly and she looked at him with fear in her green eyes. Her black hair looked tangled from her earlier tumbles down the stairs and she looked at this person wondering what he was going to do to her.

Chromastone looked at the human girl he was currently restraining and looked into her green eyes. He was awed at how beautiful her eyes were and her black hair made them stand out more. Her tanned skin was mottled by bruises and her face had turned a bit white. He gently squeezed her shoulder and stopped her from running as Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt came up to her and sniffed at her.

"Guys? Is everything okay?" asked a female voice as a young woman came down the stairs. Her blonde hair hung behind her shoulders and her blue eyes looked concerned behind her glasses. She immediately saw Cassy, who looked at her with a pleading expression. "How did she get down here?"

The cellar doors opened to reveal Ultimate Swampfire. "Someone put a chain and lock along with a plank of wood on the door handles," he said. "Way Big said he saw that girl Stephanie head off with her friends into the forest."

Rachel sighed. "Someday, we need to scare that girl so bad that she won't want to set foot here again," she said, thoroughly annoyed with Stephanie's antics. She then turned to the girl Chromastone was currently beside and went down the stairs, coming up to them. She nodded to her guardian, who let the young teenager go. "Are you alright?" she asked the shaken girl in a concerned voice.

Cassy looked fearfully at the two large dogs and Rachel noticed. "It's okay, no one's going to hurt you," she said to try and calm her down. "Can you tell us your name?"

"C-Cassy," she said, stammering. Rachel realized that Cassy was still shaken from being thrown into the cellar and from being surprised by the Vulpimancer brothers. She stood up.

"Chromastone, can you bring Cassy upstairs?" she asked the purple alien beside her.

He nodded and turned to Cassy, leaning over her and gently scooping her up in his arms. She gasped fearfully, but held on to him as he rose to his tall height and began walking towards the stairs to the house. Rachel followed him after Ultimate Swampfire, Wildmutt, and Ultimate Wildmutt took off to scare Stephanie and her goons.

Cassy glanced around the house as she was carried down a few hallways before they all came to the living room, where Chromastone gently set her on the couch, brushing her hair back in a gentle manner. Rachel sat down beside her as Wildvine came up with a canister in his hand that he gave to Rachel, who took it and rubbed the medicine into the bruises on Cassy's legs and arms. The young teen stayed still and realized that her limbs didn't hurt as much now. "Who are you?" she asked, curious.

The older girl smiled. "I'm Rachel," she said. "These are Wildvine and Chromastone, a couple of my friends."

"Rachel? Like Rachel Jocklin?" Cassy asked in amazement.

Rachel looked surprised. "Yes," she said. "How did you know my last name?"

Cassy sat up a bit. "My uncle is Jacob Williams. He spoke highly of you and your sister, Sasha, along with your uncles," she said.

"Jacob Williams? As in Sergeant Williams?" Rachel asked and Cassy nodded. "Well, call me a monkey's uncle. Your uncle is a good friend of the family."

"You know my uncle?" she asked. "How?"

"Sergeant Williams helped clear my Uncle Joe's name after he was blamed for several thefts," said Rachel. "I didn't know he had family."

"Yeah, a brother, my dad," said Cassy and then looked down. "He and mom kicked me out and Uncle Jacob took me in."

The three fell silent. "I'm sorry," said the older girl. "That really burns."

The teenage nodded and felt Chromastone place a hand on her shoulder. "No one deserves to be treated like that," he said, making her smile a little. She was really intrigued by him and wondered why she was feeling odd when she looked up at him.

The front door opened and in came Ultimate Swampfire, Wildmutt, and Ultimate Wildmutt, all three looking pleased as Wildmutt tossed something to the floor that Rachel thought looked familiar as he gave a few growls and yips.

"Stephanie wore a hairpiece?" she asked and then shook her head. "I'm not surprised, considering how fake and shallow she is."

Cassy looked at Rachel. "I'm sorry about this," she said.

The owner of the Grant Mansion shook her head. "It's not your fault, Cassy. Stephanie is just mean like that. She's bullied me a few times too."

A knock came at the door and Rachel stood up and answered it. "Sergeant Williams," she said. "Come in."

"Thank you, Miss Jocklin," he said. "Is Cassy here?"

Rachel led him to the living room where Cassy stood up and hugged her uncle hard, who returned the hug just as firmly. "Are you okay, pumpkin?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thanks to them," she said, indicating to Rachel and the aliens. The police sergeant nodded his thanks to them.

"What happened?" he asked Rachel.

"Stephanie and her goons thought it would be fun to throw Cassy into the dark cellar," she said. "Wildmutt heard the commotion and led his brother and Chromastone down there to see what happened."

Wildmutt barked happily as the sergeant patted him. "Thank you," he said. "I'll see to it that Stephanie and her friends are taken care of."

Rachel nodded and smiled at Cassy. "Will you be okay, Cassy?" she asked her.

The black-haired girl nodded. "Thank you," she said. "Will I see you guys around?"

The older girl smiled. "You're welcome to visit anytime," she said as she glanced at Chromastone, who stood there. Rachel recognized the star-struck look on Chromastone's face and saw he was watching Cassy walk away and he let out a small sigh that didn't go unnoticed by his charge.

"Ooh, someone just got hit with cupid's arrows," she teased him.

"What?" Chromastone asked, snapping out of his stupor and seeing Rachel giggling a little as she looked at him with a 'you-can't-fool-me' look.

"You were watching Cassy," she said. "You've fallen for her."

Chromastone scoffed a little. "No," he denied. "She's just pretty, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Rachel said with a knowing smile. "You've got it bad, Chromo. Really bad."

She then ran off with the Crystalsapien chasing after her, catching her and tickling her playfully for a bit.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cassy looked out towards the Grant Mansion and headed for it. All last night, she couldn't stop thinking about Chromastone. She had really been intrigued by him and she had noticed how he couldn't take his eye of her. She had talked to her uncle about it and he had told her she had fallen for the crystal alien and told her he was okay with it as he knew Chromastone well. She now came to the door and knocked.<p>

Rachel answered. "Hi, Cassy," she said pleasantly. "Come on in."

Cassy did and glanced around, which Rachel noticed and smiled. "Chromastone's in the library," she said. "He's fallen for you."

"I think I have for him, too," she said. "He's mysterious, but calm."

Rachel agreed and pointed to the hallway that would lead to the library and Cassy went there, opening the door and seeing the purple alien turn to see who was coming. "Cassy," he said, his voice surprised. "Hello."

"Hello, Chromastone," she said and she felt her heart beat faster as she walked closer to him and he walked towards her. They were soon by one of the couches in the library. Cassy felt a little dizzy and stumbled a little, to which Chromastone quickly moved beside her and caught her in his arms. She looked up at him and he gazed at her. Their faces were barely an inch apart. The young teen closed her eyes softly, which prompted Chromastone to gently kiss her.

Cassy felt love fill her as the Crystalsapien kissed her and she felt him gently brush his tongue over her lips, which she parted and allowed him to French kiss her. She held onto him as he did so before he broke away and she panted for air.

"Wow," she said with a smile. "That was electric."

Chromastone chuckled. "I'm afraid Rachel was right. I have fallen for you, Cassy," he said. "I didn't think love could happen so fast."

"I didn't either," she admitted. "But I like it."

That made the Crystalsapien chuckle as he brushed back her black hair from her face and looked into her green eyes, gently taking her left hand and placing an emerald ring on her ring finger. She looked at it in amazement and realized his silent question and she nodded. "Yes," she said.

"I love you, crystal of my heart," he said to her as he held her close to him.

"And I love you, Chromastone," she said as they kissed again.

Rachel smiled as she watched them. Another happy couple had joined their family. "The combined wedding's going to be huge," she said to herself as she left the new couple to their new romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how about that? Another couple at the mansion and surprise! Bet you didn't see that one about Jacob Williams being the same Sergeant Williams from before, huh?<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
